Friends And Secrets
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is my take on the episode, The Vocab-Bee. I hope you like it. I don't own the charaters on Wordgirl.


Friends and Secrets

(Becky, along with other young kids in her class are participating in the Vocab-Bee and her friend, Scoops is covering the footage for the school newspaper, The Daily Rag.)

(During the competition, Becky and Bob had to sneak away to go and battle the Butcher, who's crime plan had failed and he was eventually sent to jail.)

(At one point, during both of those events, Scoops had found out that Becky is Wordgirl and he was planning to write about it for the school newspaper.)

(In the episode, Becky is forced to define the word, 'Perfect' wrong, in order to protect her secret, but unlike what happened in the episode, Scoops decides to leave before she defines 'Perfect' and goes off to write his story for the school newspaper and, perhaps give the story to the Big City Times.)

Judge: Miss Botsford, define, 'Perfect'.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She saw Scoops leave the arena and is worried about what he's doing and she loses her concentration on the competition.) Perfect, it means something, I guess…I don't remember anymore. (She then covers up her face with her hands, in shame.)

Judge: Sorry, that's incorrect. Jeremy, you win the Vocab-Bee.

Jeremy: Thanks.

(After the competition, Becky and Bob head home, still worried about what Scoops wrote.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What are we going to do, Bob? (Bob says, I don't know.) Maybe we should leave town or something. (Bob, no, don't do that.)

(That Monday, Becky comes to school and she walks into class and she sees Scoops, still writing his article about Becky being Wordgirl.)

Scoops: Hello there.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Glaring at him with an upset tone to her voice.) Hello Scoops. So, you haven't sent that article into the paper?

Scoops: Not yet. I only took notes. I have to write it out and then I'll publish it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops, can you please do me a favor and not publish that article?

Scoops: Why wouldn't I?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I don't want people to know.

Scoops: Well, I do. I want to be remembered as the greatest young journalist in the city.

Wordgirl/Becky: But what about my feelings about this?

Scoops: A good reporter doesn't worry about the feelings of those they write about.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why are you being such a jerk? Why can't you just honor my wishes? I thought we were friends, Scoop, but I guess I was wrong. Good luck in your article. (She then goes to her desk and lays her head on her desk.)

Violet: Hello Becky. Is there something wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll tell you later, Violet.

Violet: Ok. (Later at lunch, Becky heads for the lunch room and decides that she's not feeling too hungry and goes to sit down, while Violet comes over with her lunch on a tray.) Becky, you don't look too good. Are you feeling sick or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm just not too hungry right now.

Violet: Do you want some water or something else to drink?

Wordgirl/Becky: No thanks. (She then sees Scoops come over to sit with them and she shuns him.)

Scoops: Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not talking to you right now, Scoops.

Violet: What's going on here? Why aren't you speaking to Scoops?

Wordgirl/Becky: I would tell you, but I'm sure if I should. Besides, if Scoops has his way, you'll be reading about it in the Daily Rag. (She then stands up quickly and walks away, followed by Bob.)

(She then goes to her locker and sits down, putting her hugging her legs against her chest and she begins to cry as Bob tries to comfort her as best he can.)

(Later that day, as school ends, as Becky, Bob, and Violet leave school.)

Violet: So what's up with you and Scoops today, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, I really need to tell you something and I don't want to tell you out here in public. This past weekend, Scoops found out a secret about me and now he wants to publish it in the Daily Rag.

Violet: He's going to do what?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's revealing a big secret about me in the Daily Rag and when I told him not to, he wouldn't listen.

Violet: What's this big secret of yours, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll tell you at my house. I don't want anyone out here to find out.

Violet: I understand.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I don't want this secret to ruin our friendship.

Violet: Whatever it is, Becky, I promise I won't tell.

(Later, at her house, she and Violet are in her room, along with Bob.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Bob closes the door as Becky tells Violet her secret.) Well, I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now. Violet, I'm Wordgirl.

Violet: Wait? You're Wordgirl? That's the secret that Scoops wants to publish?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. He found out this past weekend when I was competing in the Vocab-Bee. He saw my cape sticking out of my shirt and I had to keep leaving during the competition to go and battle the Butcher. And after a few more details, he put two and two together and he found out the truth. I tried to cover it up and I was even going to force myself to define a word wrong, but he had left before I got the chance to do so. And when I told him I didn't want my secret published, he wouldn't listen to me and said that my feelings aren't important. Or something like that. (She then begins to cry, when she feels her friend's hand on her shoulder.)

Violet: Becky, I'm glad that you told me your secret. Don't worry about Scoops. Hopefully, no one will believe him.

Wordgirl/Becky: And if they do?

Violet: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And Becky, telling me your secret didn't ruin our friendship. You're still my very best friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet. (She and Violet hug like sisters.)

(The next day, Becky and Violet are sitting in class, when Scoops walks over to them.)

Scoops: Hey Girls. (This time, both Violet and Becky shun Scoops.) Did I do anything to make you both mad at me?

Violet: How about blurting out a friend's secret for all to hear and read?

Scoops: What are you talking about?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what we're talking about, Scoops. You want to reveal my big secret for everyone to read.

Scoops: I feel that the public has the right to know and this will make me famous.

Violet: You're willing to ruin your friendship with Becky so you can be a famous journalist?

Scoops: A good reporter doesn't have time to worry about getting too emotional.

Wordgirl/Becky: And after all I've done for you? Some friend you are, Scoops.

(Just then, Tobey, who was sick the previous day comes in and sits next to Becky.)

Tobey: Hello there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Tobey.

Tobey: Is there something going on that I should know about?

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you talking about, Tobey?

Tobey: I can see that you're mad at Scoops here. So what's up?Violet: Scoops wants to publish a big secret about Becky in the Daily Rag and she told him not to and he won't listen to her.

Tobey: What secret is this that's so important?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not in the mood, Tobey.

Scoops: Look Becky, the people have the right to know.

Wordgirl/Becky: And people also have the right to keep their important secrets to themselves and not have their so-called friends blurt it out for everyone to hear. And if you don't value my friendship, then I don't think I want to be your friend anymore, Scoops.

Scoops: I can't believe you said that. (He becomes upset and then a little angry.) Well fine, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I have plenty of other friends.

(Throughout the rest of class, Becky and Scoops remain mad at each other.)

(At the end of the day, Scoops heads to where the Daily Rag is published and goes to print his article.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (In a sad voice.) I can't believe Scoops would betray my friendship like that.

Violet: It's going to be ok, Becky. (She then takes her friend into her arms and lets her cry on her shoulder.) I will never betray your friendship like that.

(Early that Friday, Scoops has now finished his article for the Daily Rag and goes to the printing press, in order to turn the story into the front page story he hopes will help give him the recognition he strives for, in order to become a great journalist and work for the Big City Times.)

Tobey: (He sees Scoops in the Daily Rag office and walks in.) Hello Scoops.

Scoops: Hello Tobey. What brings you here?

Tobey: I was just curious as to what made Becky so upset at you. Violet said something about you revealing a secret of Becky's.

Scoops: Oh, right. Last weekend, when Becky was competing in the Vocab-Bee, she kept leaving in the middle of the competition and once she came back smelling like chili and she told me some lie about eating at a chili place that didn't exist. Then I saw on a TV that the Butcher was across town, with chili in a huge pot. (He then goes on and on about what happened in the episode, "Vocab-Bee".) So, then I saw her cape hanging from under her shirt and so I put two and two together and found out that Becky is really Wordgirl.

Tobey: And you wish to publish that for all to see?

Scoops: Yes, the public has the right to know.

Tobey: Scoops, I for one would be very interested in this piece of information, but I'm not the only super villain who reads the Daily Rag.

Scoops: What are you saying?

Tobey: I'm saying that the other villains in the city are going to find this out and they may take advantage of that piece of information and use it against her.

Scoops: Oh, come on, I honestly don't think the other villains will do that.

Tobey: I believe otherwise. You never spent a Saturday in a secret villain meeting, listening to what those people are saying. You never sat there hearing their plots to get rid of Wordgirl. They could threaten Becky's family. Do you really want that to happen?

Scoops: Oh yeah, then why are you so concern for her safety and the safety of her family? If you are a super villain, like you say you are, then why not use this information against her as well?

Tobey: I don't want Becky destroyed, Scoops. I don't want harm to come to her family either. And who's to say the other villains won't go after…Oh, I don't know, Violet? Violet is Becky's best friend. I'm assuming that Violet is your best friend as well.

Scoops: Do you think the villains will attack Violet?

Tobey: If they can't threaten Becky's family, they'll go after Violet and she could get hurt. Do you really want that to happen? And maybe Wordgirl and Huggy will be forced to leave the city or maybe the planet. Do you want Wordgirl and Huggy to leave Fair City or Earth?

Scoops: Not really. But I still feel that the public needs to know.

Tobey: Apparently your friends aren't people, they are a note pad, a pencil, and a printing press. (He decides to leave the office.) Good luck to you then.

(Tobey walks out of the school and summons one of his robots and heads to Becky's house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is still sitting in her room, feeling sad, when she hears a metal foot outside and she goes to see what's going on.) Tobey?

Tobey: Hello Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: What do you want, Tobey?

Tobey: (His robot lowers him to her window.) I just came by and wanted to tell you that Scoops is still going to publish that article for the Daily Rag.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. The power of the press is no match for me. Wait, he told you who I was?

Tobey: Yes, he did. (He sees that she's very upset about that, since he's a villain and is one of those who could be a threat to her family and Violet.) Hey, don't be afraid. I'm not going to harm your family or Violet. I just wanted to find out for my own personal reasons.

Wordgirl/Becky: Which are?

Tobey: I like you, Becky and I just wanted to know that you and Wordgirl are the same wonderful girl that you are. Would you like to come with me for some ice cream? It'll make you feel better.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not in the mood for ice cream, right now. I'm sorry.

Tobey: How about a hug? Are you in the mood for that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you for real?

Tobey: Becky, I can see you need a friend right now.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have Violet still.

Tobey: True, but you need more than just one friend. (Holds his arms out to her. She then hesitates a little and then climbs onto his robot's hand and goes to cry in Tobey's embrace.) There you go. Now that wasn't so hard.

Wordgirl/Becky: I thought Scoops was a good, loyal friend.

Tobey: A real friend wouldn't betray your trust like that, even if he did find out a big secret. He would keep that information all to himself and not print it in a newspaper for all to read.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, let me ask you this. If I had let you know that I was Wordgirl from our first playdate, would you had told the other villains?

Tobey: No, but I probably would've threatened you. I would've said something like, "If you don't go and have ice cream with me, I'll tell the other villains that you're Wordgirl." But now, I can see that would've made you upset and, as weird as this must sound, I don't like to see you cry. You have a beautiful smile and nice eyes. I don't want to see tears falling from them and I don't want to see your beautiful smile turn into a frown.

(Later that day, Tobey leaves Becky's house and goes to talk to Violet, who's in the library.)

Violet: Hi Tobey, what did you want to see me about?

Tobey: I had a talk with Scoops and he's still going to go and print that article.

Violet: I know. I've tried to talk him out of it too. So did Becky. He's not going to listen to anyone.

Tobey: Maybe he'll listen to the both of us. What do you say?

Violet: We're doing this for Becky. She's my best friend and I will do anything to keep my best friend happy.

Tobey: You're also very loyal.

Violet: Loyal?

Tobey: Loyal, it means to be faithful. In this case, you are loyal to Becky and that means your being faithful to her by not telling the world her secret.

Violet: Why would I do that to my best friend?

Tobey: You wouldn't and neither would I.

Violet: But you're not really Becky's friend.

Tobey: At this moment in time, I'm more of a friend than Scoops is.

(They then walk together to where Scoops is at, who's still printing copies of the Daily Rag.)

Scoops: (He now sees both Tobey and Violet entering the Rag's office.) What do you both want now? I'm not going to cease in printing and publishing this article because I feel that the public has the right to know.

Violet: That's find, Scoops. But let us ask you this, how would you feel if Becky was going to tell the world some big secret of yours?

Tobey: Wouldn't you feel betrayed?

Scoops: Well, I guess. But this is the news everyone's been wanting to know.

Tobey: Do you really think the world needs to invade Wordgirl's privacy?

Violet: Don't you think she deserves the right to live without fear?

Scoops: Wordgirl's not afraid of anything.

Violet: She is afraid of people threatening her family, Scoops.

Tobey: And her closest friends. I went to see her earlier today and she's very depressed and sad. I don't like to see her like that. She feels betrayed by someone she considered to be one of her best friends. That same person who feels that his career as a print journalist is more important than the feelings of his friends. I, for one, am very disappointed in you, Scoops. Becky is very loyal to you and yet you aren't being loyal to her.

Scoops: Why do you care, Tobey? You don't really care that much about Wordgirl! You only want to destroy the city with robots and cause mischief!

Tobey: I care about Wordgirl a lot more than you do, right now. I'm not a mindless villain who only likes to destroy things. I do have feelings and I know I destroy things with robots, but I do that in order to get Wordgirl's attention.

Scoops: Ok Violet, how do you feel that Becky never told you her secret? If she's your best friend, like she said she is, she would've told you a long time ago.

Violet: Maybe Becky wanted to tell me but was trying find the best time to tell me. Maybe she's afraid that I'll get threatened and be forced to tell someone. In my opinion, she's looking out for my safety by not telling me. I don't feel that she's less of a friend because of that.

Scoops: But now that you know, don't you feel different about her?

Violet: Becky's still my best friend and I will never betray her trust by telling people without her consent.

Tobey: And I won't tell anyone either.

Scoops: But don't you think the world should know?

Tobey: No, I don't.

Violet: There's just some things in this world that should be left secret and Becky's secret is one of those things. And if you're her friend like you say you are, don't print this article for everyone to read.

Tobey: People can take advantage of this and use it to their own advantage. Just like you are doing now.

Scoops: But I want to be a famous print journalist.

Violet: We're not saying to not follow your dreams.

Tobey: Just think of those you write about. Think what those stories will do to them.

Scoops: (He then turns off the printing press and takes out the finished pages.) I'll think about it. (He then gathers his things and heads home.)

(He then passes by Becky's house and sees her inside her window and he sees how upset she is.)

Mr. Ming: (He sees his son walking in the door.) Hello Son. How was school today?

Scoops: Fine Dad. Um, can I ask? What would you do if you found out a secret from a friend and you decided to publish that for others to read, would that be betraying your friend's trust?

Mr. Ming: Yes, I say it would. What's going on, Todd?

Scoops: Well, I found out a secret about Becky and I wanted to publish it in the Daily Rag. This is a very big secret and it's something that a lot of people will want to know. I told her that a journalist shouldn't get emotionally attached and that I believe that the public has the right to know.

Mr. Ming: Todd, printing the truth is important, but betraying a friend's trust isn't right. No matter what. Your friends' trust are more important than letting the media know their secrets. Is this something that will mess up Becky's life?

Scoops: I don't know. She, Violet, and, even, Tobey McCallister seem to think so.

Mr. Ming: Well, if that villain boy, Tobey, is concern for Becky's wellfare, then maybe you should listen to her and think about what you're doing before you decide to print this article.

Scoops: Ok Dad, I'll think about it. (Scoops heads for his room and looks out his window and into Becky's window, which is across from his. He sees her and she still looks depressed and sad.) (He looks down at one of the finished pages about Wordgirl's secret and then looks at Becky and sees that she's not happy in either picture. Then he looks at previous pictures of Wordgirl and Becky from another time and he sees how happy and carefree she looks.) Dad, I'm going over to Becky's!

Mr. Ming: Ok Son.

(Scoops walks nervously over to Becky's door and knocks.)

Mr. Botsford: (Since he doesn't yet know Becky's secret, welcomes Scoops in.) Hey there, Todd. Here to see Becky?

Scoops: Yes Sir. (He then heads to her room and, once again, nervously knocks on her bedroom door.) Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Opens the door and glares at him.) What do you want, Scoops?

Scoops: (He then nervously rubs the back of his neck with his hand.) Um, Becky, I'm very sorry about wanting to print that article. I've decided to not print it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Scoops. (She is still not happy.)

Scoops: I had a long talk with a bunch of people who feel that I was acting selfishly and I want to say that I'm sorry for that as well. I don't want our friendship to end and I know that if I had printed that article, our friendship would be non-existent.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right, Scoops.

Scoops: And if people like Tobey can stand up for you, then I must be doing something wrong.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, does this mean you're not going to print that article?

Scoops: That's right and to prove it, I brought these finished and unfinished sections, plus the notes I took at the Vocab-Bee. (He then goes down to her living room and throws the papers into the fireplace.) Mr. Botsford, do you mind if I burn something in your fireplace?

Mr. Botsford: I'm happy that you asked before trying to light the fireplace yourself. (He then sees a bunch of papers in the fireplace before lighting the wood.) Did you want to take these papers out first?

Scoops: No, I'm buring those.

Mr. Botsford: Ok then. (He then goes to light the fireplace and the pieces of paper are burnt to a crisp.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Scoops. And I want you to promise to not tell anyone else. Can I trust you to keep that secret?

Scoops: Yes, I promise to keep your secret to myself. Scout's Honor.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Scoops. (She then gives him a hug.) But, just so you know, I may not see you as I did before. It's going to take me awhile to fully trust you again.

Scoops: I understand. I think I would've been the same way if you were going to print some big secret about me as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about we go and have some ice cream?

Scoops: Ok. And how about we invite Violet and Tobey to go along with us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like a plan to me.

(Later, Becky, Bob, Scoops, Violet, and Tobey all go and have ice cream together and from this day forward, Scoops, Violet, and Tobey all know Becky and Bob's secret, but promise to keep the information to themselves.)

(Scoops and Becky's friendship begins to grow back to normal, while her friendship with Tobey has blossomed and grown as well and her friendship with Violet remains as strong as ever.)

The End…


End file.
